Which Am I?
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Author's Note: Technically, this takes place during the last book, but to be correct, it should take place a few days before "Allison's" death. Please do not read unless you have read the books. Allison wants to run away.. Please Read and Review! PLEASE SEE DEAR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS FOR MORE LETTERS AND BETTER ORGANIZATION.


_**Author's Note: Technically, this takes place during the last book, but to be correct, it should take place a few days before "Allison's" death. Please do not read unless you have read the books.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Which Am I?

Alison Dilaurentis jumped up on the counter next to where her brother was making a sandwich. She looked at him as Courtney walked into the kitchen. Alison gave her sister a cold look before turning back to Jason.

"Why is it that she always gets her way?" she asked. Jason looked up at her innocently. "I mean, she's allowed to dump my friends and pretend to be me, but why? Why does she get away with it while I have to suffer? I don't even like those stupid bitches she made me friends with!"

"Why do you always have to complain, Ali?" he asked, sighing. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cold look.

"I'm not complaining, Jason, I'm simply stating the truth," she said. He gave her a look. "She's ruining my life!"

"I can hear you!" Coutrney called from the living room. Ali rolled her eyes and turned back to Jason.

"Do something!" she whined. He shook his head and put the items he had out back.

"Sorry, Alison, but it's not my place and you know what Mom and Dad said," he said. She snorted.

"Since when do you listen to them?"

"Since I don't want to bust my ass for you," he said and walked out of the room.

"I'll get you, bitch," she whispered while Courtney was asleep. She pursed her lips and turned in _her_ room.

Why was it that Jason was the only one who believed her? She had to find evidence, proof, something! Just some pictures or something to prove that Courtney wasn't Ali and Ali wasn't Courtney.

She rifled through drawers, not caring it Courtney caught her. She came up empty handed. Then, she found the laptop. She snatched it off of, yet again, _her_ dresser and walked to _Courtney's_ room that was supposed to be hers.

She scanned through the computer and came up with nothing. Then, she logged into Courtney's email. Bingo. She sent a copy of each of the messages in Courtney's inbox, not caring that she hadn't got any sleep and would have bags under her eyes. Alright, she did care a little, but this was way better.

She slipped the computer back into Courtney's room before trying to get some sleep. It didn't work. She ended up getting up and wandering the house until her parents and brother were up.

"What were you doing in my room?" a voice asked behind her. Ali put on her innocent face and looked at Courtney, prepared to act innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. Courtney gave her a look and crossed her arms over her chest so the two girls stood identically alike.

"I'll find out what you did, and when I do…you'd best be prepared," Courtney hissed as Mrs. DiLaurentis walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, girls," she said, yawning. Ali didn't take her eyes off of Courtney. Courtney shrugged, turned on her heel, and was gone. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing," she said and turned.

"You sure everything's okay, Courtney?" she asked. Ali big her tongue and plastered a smiled on her face.

"Of course, Mother," she said and turned. She took the stairs two at a time and burst into Jason's room. He was laying on his stomach in bed. She rolled her eyes and sat down at his desk.

Lame ass, but he was worse some things. She needed his computer and he believed her, and that was just about all the more she liked him. The rest of the time, she hated him and he hated her.

He rolled over in bed and stared at her. She shrugged at him. He sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. She flicked the blinds open and enjoyed watching him flinch.

"I'm getting out of here. You in or out?" she asked. He stared at her. "I'm running away, idiot. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Where would you go if you did make it out of Rosewood?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Who gives a shit? At least I'll be gone and done here and I can move on!" she said, throwing her hands up in exaggeration. "I can't stand being _Courtney. _Who does she think she is, pretending to be me?"

"Ali-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't _Ali_ me. I'm leaving and if you want to come, fine, but if not, even better," she said, standing. He stood and suddenly was in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"I told you why, I hate coming second to _her," _she said and pushed past him.

_****Read the books to find out what happens. Who's Courtney? Why is Ali alive? What happened! This story was written from the books.**_******


End file.
